vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
An Old Friend Calls
An Old Friend Calls is the fifteenth episode of the third season of The Originals and the fifty-ninth episode of the series overall. Summary THE ARRIVAL OF A NEW FOE — When Klaus learns that Cortez, an old vampire with a vendetta against him, has arrived in New Orleans, he finds himself forced to deal with this new threat. Meanwhile, when Cortez begins threatening the lives of innocent residents, Vincent has no choice but to help the vengeful vampire in his plan to take down Klaus. Elsewhere, Marcel turns to Davina for her help after several Strix members turn up missing, and Elijah confronts Hayley after learning that she’s been dealing with Jackson’s death in a destructive way. Cami, Freya and Kol also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson *Caspar Zafer as Finn Mikaelson *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza Guest Cast *Matt Cedeño as Cortez Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Cortez. * This marks Kol's second appearance as a resurrected Original Vampire, and reveals his return to the land of the living to his family when protecting Davina from Klaus. ** Kol will reunite with his family for the first time since his death when possessing Kaleb, and will help his family with their current problem. * According to Klaus and Cortez, now that Klaus' sireline is severed from him, all of Klaus' enemies in his own sireline will come to kill him and destroy everything he holds dear, all for revenge from the horrors Klaus has committed in 1,000 years against his own sirelings. * The recent insider clip reveals Cortez's first name. Continuity *This is the 2nd episode of the season not to feature any members of The Trinity. *Camille was last seen in Heart Shaped Box. *Vincent was last seen in Dead Angels. *Josh was last seen in Wild at Heart. *Finn was last seen in Savior. *Kol was resurrected by Davina in the previous episode. **This is also the first time ever that Nathaniel Buzolic plays Kol for more than three consecutive episodes. Behind the Scenes Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= : Niklaus (To Elijah and Freya): "My foes will come for me, like never before. Devils of all kinds crawling out of their crevices to strike at me." : Freya (To Klaus): "Must you jump into crippling paranoia already?" : Niklaus (To Davina): "Rather foolish of you to come here alone." : Kol: "She didn't come alone brother." : Elijah: "No one is safe." : Cortez (To Niklaus): "Your sired are coming, they will destroy everything you love." |-|Webclip= : Freya: "You collect trophies from all your victims?" : Elijah: "Letters to their loved ones to be specific." : Niklaus: "It was a phase." : Elijah: "A phase in which we were forced to learn a different kind of stealth." (To Freya): "You see, Niklaus' enemies grew so numerous we had no choice but to artfully withdraw...from the world...and then..well I wouldn't describe our presence in this city as discreet, wouldn't you Niklaus?" : Niklaus: "We all saw the White Oak destroyed. Plus, this city was crawling with vampires, all of whom had no choice but to shield me from potential foes. Were I to die, they would die too, I couldn't been more safe! And now my sirelink is undone. Those very foes will come for me, like never before." : Freya: "Oh, it's only been a few days since the link was broken, must you jump into crippling paranoia already?" : Elijah: "It's a default setting." : Niklaus: "And with good reason!" : Elijah: "Well Niklaus, if it offers you any solitude whatsoever, we ransacked Aya's belongings, torched Aurora's hunting ground and obliterated every last splinter of the White Oak." : Niklaus: "I would be mad to believe that." : Elijah: "Perhaps you should see a therapist." |-|Sneak Peek= : Marcel: "Morning. O-negative and Tequila, when you wake up all kinds of wrong. Looks like I missed one hell of a party. At my loft." : Josh: "It's...not every night you get to celebrate having your...supernatural link to a murderous psycho broken by a blood spell. He...said without irony." : Marcel: "Yeah well, it wasn't a party at Strix HQ. We might be free of Klaus but they're still linked to Elijah." : Josh: "How long do we have to care about the Strix? You've..played undercover leader, why can't you just Pied Piper them the hell out of town?" : Marcel: "The Strix are thinning out. It is back to NOLA business as usual." : Vampire #1: "I'm afraid our plans to vacate have been put on hold." : Vampire #2: "Three of our upper level circle are missing, including Fakoda, Bayley and Flynn." : Vampire #1: "In the wake of Aya's death, you can understand our concern. Though.. you don't seem to share it." : Marcel: "Tell me, how did the Strix punish insubordination? Hm? Or should we check the Charter." |-|Inside clip= : Niklaus (To Elijah and Freya): "This city was crawling with vampires, all of whom had no choice but to shield me from potential foes. Were I to die, they would die too, I couldn't been more safe! And now my sirelink is undone. Those very foes will come for me, like never before." : Elijah (To Freya): "It's a default setting." : Niklaus: "And with good reason!" : Niklaus: "It was him. It was Gaspar Cortez. The only son of a particularly vile family of warlords I dealt with in the 17th century." : Niklaus: "This is exactly I was concerned about. Devils of all kinds crawling out of their crevices to strike at me." : Camille: "I can't be your therapist anymore." : Niklaus: "Are you afraid vampirism makes you less astute? Because honestly..." : Camille: "I can't counsel you to let go of your paranoia when I have issues of my own!" : Kol (To Davina): "You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right now." : Kol (To Davina): "The spell you used brought me back as I was when I died in this body." : Kol: "A family reunion is in order." : Davina: "I'm pretty sure Klaus wants me dead." : Niklaus (To Davina): "Rather foolish of you to come here alone." : Kol: "She didn't come alone brother." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals An Old Friend Calls Trailer The CW The Originals Episode 3x15 "An Old Friend Calls" Web Clip 1 The Originals An Old Friend Calls Scene The CW The Originals Inside The Originals An Old Friend Calls The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= OR315a_256.jpg OR315a_270.jpg OR315a_115.jpg OR315a_0120.jpg OR315a_0124.jpg OR315a_0082.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Three Category:Episodes featuring all main characters